Chack - The Collection
by Ikisusi
Summary: Ongoing collection of stories about our favorite dragonlord/evil boy genius -couple! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My turn to make an ongoing collection of Chack oneshots and shorties!**

**The lenght of these will vary and they will come whenever I get an story idea. Oneshots are easier for me to write than long stories. I'm so relieved that I got Bane of Blood completed! **

* * *

**Good boy**

Chase felt as if a massive migraine was making it's way on to him. The Heylin trio aka he himself, Jack and Wuya, had just returned from a failed Showdown. The monks had managed to win because the goth and the witch were too busy arguing with each other, completely missing the whole point of them being there.

For the love all that is evil, dark and unholy, why did he ever thought even trying to team up with these two? He must have had his brain damaged at that moment...

''Enough!'' Chase roared, finally growing tired of their bickering. Both participants ceased their arguing which at this point had progressed to a slap fight. Glaring at the two as they stood just outside the entrance to Chase's palace, warlord snarled. ''Thanks to you two morons, we lost to the monks!''

''Yeah...But we can always steal the Wu from them, right...'' Jack started.

''That is not the point worm! It is the matter that we, as Heylin, lost to the Xiaolin! Unacceptable! So if you can not say anything intelligent, then stay SILENT!''

Jack quickly sealed his mouth as Wuya sighed, which was a bad thing because it brought Chase's attention to her.

''And you! Spicer's actions can be explained but yours can't! Really Wuya, you were once a great evil and this is were you have degenerated to?''

''Once?!'' witch screeched. ''I'll have you know that I'm still as mighty as ever!''

''A past days of glory Wuya, that is all. Maybe you should have stayed in your box. Now be quiet, your voice is giving me a headache!''

''You arrogant lizard! I do not see you accomplishing anything either! The monks have stopped every of your schemes, haven't they?! Tell him, Jack!''

Both ancient beings' attention shifted at their younger companion, who had stayed silent since he was told to. The fact that didn't go unnoticed by the elders.

Wuya barked, ''Well?! Say it, Jack!''

But goth only shook his head and kept his lips sealed.

''Oh for the... Don't tell me you won't say anything because the dragonbreath told you to quiet?!''

''It would seem that Spicer does have some common sense not to shriek like you,'' Chase said, noticing how goth's eyes brightened at the compliment. ''Makes me wonder who in reality is dragging who down when you two work together.''

''Are you implying that he's more capable than me?!'' Wuya snarled. ''He's just a child in comparison!''

''A child who knows how to listen commands, unlike you,'' warlord snapped and turned towards the entrance. ''Come on, Spicer. Let us see how we can remedy this setback without that old crow.''

Jack followed the older man past Wuya, leaving witch sputtering curses. ''Following him like a dog, Jack? Well, guess that's all you've ever been. A scruffy mutt eagerly doing what ever Chase wants for a treat!''

Chase stopped, having had enough of Wuya's voice. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned as an idea popped in his head. ''Spicer. Push her over the edge.''

Wuya's eyes widened but she hadn't time counter that as gloved hands shoved her aside, over the edge of the cliff, causing her to fall through the fog, a scream tailing her.

Jack peered over the edge into nothingess as Chase joined beside him and ruffled red hair, smiling proudly.

''Good boy, Jack.''

* * *

**Pleased to meet you**

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Could it really be...?

''Chase Young. Pleased to meet you.''

''C-Chase Young? A-as in Chase Young, the Greatest Super Evil Genius of All Time Chase Young?'' Jack stuttered, staring eyes wide up at the handsome male who had caught him, completely forgetting the monks and Wuya who were still nearby. Never in a million years would have Jack thought that he'd be able to meet his all-time evil hero!

''I do have a certain reputation,'' man smirked as goth teen's eyes shined with the adoration.

Chase then took a better look at the human he was holding, taking note of youth's fair features. Pale skin that practically begged to be marked and lavished with lovebites, short and wild crimson hair that certainly would look lovely messed up in the heat of passion and oh those lovely eyes! Coloured like rubies or fresh blood, gazing up at the man with such a admiration!

Adjusting his hold so that he was supporting human with just one hand, warlord took hold of that pale chin and gently tilted this loveable creature's head even more backwards so they eyes could meet properly. Boy was looking upside down at the warlord, melting at that golden gaze.

''And what might your name be, young one?''

His inside's turning to mush, Jack struggled to answer. ''J-jack S-spicer...''

Chase hummed, letting his gloved finger sweep across white cheeks, causing them to turn pinkish. ''Mmm, a fitting name, for such a lovely creature...''

''Alright, enough of this!''

Angry Wuya flew up in front Chase, masked face snarling at the immortal man. ''You had your fun, Young. Now release my sla- I mean partner! We have work to do!''

Raising one eyebrow, Chase calmly considered ghost's words. ''Oh? Is he your apprentice then, Wuya?''

''What? No!'' witch denied. ''We only work together, that's it!''

''I see...'' Chase thought and looked at Jack who still stared at him, paying no attention at the angry ghost.

Warlord grinned. Yes, he could have use for this lovely boy...

''To see such a promising young Heylin wasting his time with mere partnership with Wuya... Clearly it was fortunate that we met, Jack,'' Chase gave a charming smile at the teen.

''Uh, huh? W-why's that?'' Jack asked, smitten with man's smile.

''Since you're not bound by apprenticeship to that waste of a spectre, how about you come with me?''

''WHAT?!'' Wuya screeched. ''Young, find your own minions! Jack works for me!''

Giving ghost icy glare, Chase shot back. ''I believe I asked him, Wuya. Not you.'' Turning back at teen, warlord continued. ''Would you like to be MY apprentice, Jack Spicer?''

Everyone could see how those red irises turned into heart-shaped. ''YES! Hell, yes I do!''

Pleased, Chase scooped teen at his arms, carrying him bridal-style. Jack yelped and automatically wound his arms around man's neck, blushing as Chase turned his back to the forgotten monks and the raving mad witch.

''If you excuse us then. Spicer and I have important matters to settle in private,'' Chase said casually over his shoulder before calling upon his teleportation magic, carrying his prize away.

Wuya was floating in mid-air, spewing curses and names at the warlord as Xiaolin monks just stood in there, trying to gather what just happened.

It was then that Dojo opened his mouth. ''Wow, never thought Young goes for loud, geekish type...''

* * *

**Victory**

The silence had fallen over the battlefield. The fight that had just little while ago raged on, had ceased and the victims were already turning cold as death claimed them. Above the fallen warriors Chase Young stood, watching the corpses.

Every Xiaolin monk, the Xiaolin Dragons, Guan, that pathetic excuse of a dragon Dojo and every member of Heylin... All dead.

Though warlord's attire had been damaged and was splattered with blood, he threw his head back, black mane of hair flowing and laughed.

He had won!

Everyone who dared to stand up against him were gone. Even Bean. It had been pleasure to rip that disgusting abomination to pieces and reclaim what that thing had taken from the man all those years ago.

Someone would think that with his soul now back, Chase would turn away from his path of evil but what a mistake that would be.

As the loyal feline warriors gathered around their master bearing the signs of battle themselves, the dragonlord finally ceased his bellowing laughter, watching the dark, clouded sky that was like a sign of what would become of this world.

Now there was no-one who could prevent him from claiming this world as his own. Now would begin the time of darkness!

A weak sound reached Chase's sharp ears, causing man to give a sinister smile.

Ah, yes. The other part of his victory. The important part...

Jack Spicer coughed and struggled to get on his feet, feeling his body aching from injuries he had caught in the earthquake Clay had summoned during the battle. Luckily nothing felt live-threatning. Maybe he had been lucky...

As Jack looked around wondering why the noise of battle had died down, he stepped on something that made a wet, squishy sound. Looking down, Jack nearly emptied the contents of his stomach.

He had stepped on a bloody pile of viscera. Backing up, he realized their origins: there was a corpse that was shredded, dark fabric and reddish hair giving away the identity of the deceased.

Wuya...

All around him was dead people. Mutilated bodies lying on the pools of their own blood.

Trembling Jack started to panic. He had to get away from here!

''Going somewhere?''

Jumping at the sound of familiar voice, Jack turned around and as those golden eyes stared at him, was taken back by warlord's appearance.

Pristine armor was dented at someplaces and you could barely see the metal from all the blood staining it. Somehow Jack knew that most of it wasn't Chase's own blood...

Dragonlord had wicked smile on his face as he took hold of younger male's trench coat's front.

Terrified, Jack squeezed his eyes shut. Chase was going to kill him!

Letting out a gasp as he was pushed against the rocky wall, Jack waited for the killing blow, hoping it would be quick.

But it never came. In fact, hand that had been holding his coat left and his arms were lifted above his head and held in there.

''Open your eyes.''

Jack reeeaaaallllyyyy didn't want to but knowing just how dangerous it was to not obey, did it anyway.

Golden eyes with slit pupils were so close that Jack could nearly see his own reflection in them. Chase held his arms locked above his head with just one hand and took the hold of pale chin with another, tilting Jack's head upwards.

Warlord's smile had never faltered. ''You don't need to bare such a terrified expression, Spicer. You are not going to die today.''

Though he did not feel any relief at those words, Jack whimpered. ''I-I'm n-not?''

''No,'' Chase grinned. ''For what use would a trophy be for me as a dead?''

Jack's eyes widened. ''W-what...?''

''I have won, Spicer. This world belongs now solely to me. And you,'' dragonlord's grin widened. ''You are my trophy, Jack Spicer.''

* * *

**Temptation**

Jack sighed as he made his way down into his workshop at the basement. Discarding his trench coat and goggles before he fell down to his stomach on the worn couch he had his bots carry down here long time ago, teen let his tired body to rest.

It had been exhausting day. He had went to visit the monks, well actually only Kimiko because the Japanese girl was his only childhood friend. But the day had gone downhill when that guardian dragon, Dojo, had come shouting about some new Shen Gong Wu.

Before Jack had moved to his family's mansion in China, Kimiko had told him about Shen Gong Wu, Showdowns and all things magical she surrounded with. Jack had been intrigued but he had to admit that although using Wu was pretty cool, these Showdown things were not his thing.

Monks had been dragging him with them every time he was around when these things pop out, like today.

He was mostly watching from sidelines when they battled these villains, although couple of times it was actually Jack who had found the Wu before others and thus he gained hostility from these ''Heylins''. Particularly that witch, Wuya, hated him because Jack had figured out the riddle before her that was only clue about one Wu.

Today was nothing spectacular. Kim and that catwoman-wannabe battled for a thing that looked like a old Chinese coin, Mantis-something was it's name.

That catgirl had been only villain around today as far as monks knew, but Jack had felt those eyes on his back entire time.

The same eyes whose owner had been there when Jack participated to his first Showdown and actually won. Kimiko had told him about this man and warned Jack to stay away from him. Chase Young was one of the most dangerous Heylin around.

As Jack's thoughts drifted, he failed to notice how those very same eyes emerged from the shadows, followed by the rest of that evil man.

Chase Young smirked as he saw how the youth was lying on the couch. Really, he was making this too easy for Chase...

''A rough day, Jack?''

Jack was startled and turned around, intended to get off the couch when he felt a hand his chest, pushing him down on the couch to his back. Someone stradled his hips as Jack's hands tried to push away the hand holding him down but failing.

Looking up, Jack gulped. ''C-chase Young...''

Immortal grinned, looking down at the goth. ''Good afternoon, Jack.''

''W-what do you want?''

''Can I not simply come to meet you?''

''...No.''

''Well, I'm hurt, Jack,'' Chase sighed. ''And here I thought you'd be happy to see me...''

''Happy?!'' Jack scoffed. ''In case you have not noticed, you are the ENEMY!''

Chase merely smiled. ''I am not your enemy, Jack. I am the Xiaolin's enemy.''

''And the monks are my friends!''

''This argument again, Jack?'' Sighing, Chase shook his head, disappointed. ''How many times do we need to go through this: you're wasting your time and skills among them.''

Jack glared at the man. ''YOU are wasting your time, Young. Don't you have some villain things to do?''

''Not at the moment. Besides,'' Chase leaned down, crabbing Jack's wrists and pulling them above teen's head, holding them their with one hand. ''It's hardly a waste of my time if I can make you see the true: you do not belong with them.''

''That's none of your business!''

''Oh but it is,'' immortal countered. ''You are so desperate to feel belonged somewhere that you don't see how their actions towards you are that of a pity. They are warriors, you are not. The only reason their let you stay with them is because of the Dragon of the Fire. But it is she who pities you the most.''

''B-bullshit!'' Jack denied. ''Kimiko has always been my friend! It is not pity!''

''Is it not? Tell me, Jack; who is it that who always followed the other? Was it not you who always sought her out? When has she come to you first and asked for your company? No, it was always you who went to her and she allowed it. Not because of friendship, but because she feels pity towards you. A boy who's parents constantly forget his existence, who doesn't have any friends because he happens to be a technical genius and whose accomplishments on that field are never notified because he's just a mere boy, who couldn't possible be able to create the things that he claims. Not even when you present a solid proof to them.''

Tears started to gather in Jack's eyes when immortal fires those words at him, like he does everytime they meet. ''S-stop it...''

''That is why she introduced you to her comrades, but it is not friendship,'' Chase said, wiping one of Jack's tears away with his gloved fingers. ''It is pity.''

''STOP IT!''

Jack's outburst echoed through the workshop but dragonlord was not startled. It always went like this, with Jack denying the obvious but one day he would see the truth.

''Y-you d-don't know a-anything...'' Jack sobbed, hating himself for letting the evil man to get under his skin.

''I do know. Every since we met at that Showdown, I noticed that there was something special about you,'' warlord told. ''I have the means to find out the events of past and I can see all those things. You are only refusing to admit it.''

''Y-you lie!'' Jack growled through his tears. ''You are enemies! Of course you bad-mouth them!''

''True, the monks and I are enemies,'' Chase answered. ''But tell me this; does your sympathies lie with everything they do?''

''W-what are you t-talking about?''

''The Xiaolin preach about a life of Goodness, to help everybody who needs it and to forgive even the most heinous of crimes. Do you share that, Jack?''

Warlord had taken his game farther than usually, intend to make Jack see how far he actually is from the Xiaolin.

''Can you forgive everyone who has mistreated you through your life? Your parents for practically abandoning you? People who casted you aside because of your albinism? Those who claimed that you had bought the inventions from someone else instead of creating them?''

Jack was frozen to his place as those golden eyes kept him at their hold, fearing the feelings that stormed inside him when man spoke.

''Can you forgive them, Jack?''

''N-no...'' Jack swallowed nervously, feeling compelled to answer.

Chase grinned, wiping away still flowing tears and giving suprisingly gentle stroking at the same time to comfort the teen. ''In truth, you are very far from the Xiaolin. They would not understand what you have gone through. They wouldn't agree with you wanting to pay back for all those people.''

Jack shook his head. ''I d-don't want to...''

''Do you not? Chase interrupted. ''You are saying that you never entertained yourself with the thoughts of making them pay?''

Jack couldn't say anything but his silence betrayed his thoughts.

''You have. Many times, if I am not mistaken,'' which the dragonlord was not. ''You have talent, Jack. A promising skill that is withering away as you are now. You could become better, greater than ever and make them see you as you truly are.''

Jack was eyeing the man who still held him trapped underneath him. He was afraid but curious. ''H-how?''

The smile on immortal's face was downright evil. ''Join the Heylin. I can teach you, guide you. You would become a magnificent Heylin under my guidance. We can make this world and it's people to pay for their actions.'' Leaning down so their lips where nearly touching, dragonlord continued with a purr. ''And I would cherish you to the ends of time and beyond.''

Closing the distance between them, Chase claimed those lips as his own. Tasting the flavor of the youth, dragonlord pried those lips open easely, plunging his tongue into moist cavern of Jack's. Tongues stroked each other and swept across teeth and fangs as Chase released Jack's hands to run his own hand across teen's chest, pleased to notice how Jack's arms wounded around his neck and tangled into his dark hair. Young genius clearly was attracted to him and it was good because ever since Chase had laid his eyes on this human, standing there with the monks, he was determined to make that beautiful being his own. It would not be hard to make him to fall for the warlord.

But Chase was sincere when had said he'd cherish Jack for eternity. Genius would be his perfect mate, ruling this world beside him.

When the need for oxygen became essential, Chase finally broke the kiss, taking a great pleasure for seeing how younger male's chest was rising and lowering rapidly. Red eyes were darkened with lust and cheeks were rivaling the messy hair in colouration.

Knowing that Jack wasn't yet ready to accept his offer, Chase gave the teen one last kiss to pale forehead. ''You have my offer, think about it. I will wait for you, Jack Spicer.''

As the last syllabies died out, immortal was gone.

Jack breathed heavily, sitting up while he clutched his shirt right above his heart, trying to will it to calm down. His thoughts were mess as were his emotions. Young had done this before, appearing and making the talk about how Kimiko and others were not his friends and how much better it would be for Jack to join Heylin, although he wasn't officially even a Xiaolin.

But this... This was completely new and strange. For the man to go for these lenghts and talking like that... And then doing THAT...

Jack didn't know what to think. There was no denying that Chase Young wasn't handsome but... Could he really trust the immortal...?

Shaking his head, Jack stood up and decided that maybe a cold shower would clear his head. He had just been caught up in a moment, there was no way he would even consider warlord's words when he was thinking rationally again!

...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Instincts**

He started to come around slowly. With a massive headache and the need to murder someone.

Golden eyes opened and scanned around. He was in a rocky gorge in unfamiliar setting but as his head started to clear, he remembered that a battle took place in here. He had fought some people and remembered getting shot with something that had thrown him at the bedrock, causing a small landslide.

Green-black reptile stood up and felt how his muscles ached. It would seem that his enemies had fled... So now he had to satisfy his thrist for vengeance on something else. What a bother...

''Uh, Chase? You're okay?''

Suprised that there was someone besides him, the beast turned towards the sound, finding a frail-looking creature peeking out behind a large boulder. Hmh, not very challenging but this thing would have to do for appeasing his anger.

''Gyyyyaaaahhhhh!''

Lizard pounced and easily fell his prey, pushing it on the ground with his clawed hand.

''Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't kill me! '' The thing screamed and whimpered but hunter didn't register it at all.

Just as he was ready to sink his teeth at the soft flesh, a scent caught his attention. Holding his actions, the reptile sniffed.

_I know this scent..._

It was sweet with a spicy twist that made his mouth water but in a different way. Taking a second look at the being in his crasp, he started to realize something.

This being shouldn't be afraid of him. And clearly not in a place where to battle had been going on.

Deciding to correct these things, he took a hold of creature's loose black skin at the back his neck and lifted him up.

''Gah! Chase! W-what are you doing?''

This was not good, still his mate was afraid of him.

...mate?

Right, mate. That's what this tiny creature was. His mate.

Pleased to have figured that one out, reptile recalled that he had a lair but it was far away. So how to get his mate to safety quickly so he could calm down?

Yes! He remembered that he could travel a long distance in a few moments! What a relief! Clearly he was better protector to his mate than he first thought. Maybe that's why his mate was nervous, because the reptile wasn't completely in right state of mind because of landslide. Well, he only had to recover and remind his mate that nothing bad wouldn't happen at him.

Recalling how to travel fast, the beast kept a hold on his mate, determined to take him to safety.

* * *

**Courtship**

Massive wings beat the air in a lazy rhytm, carrying a large dragon through the clouds. Green dragon with black stripes looked down, seeing a snow-covered mountain range down below. He was far from his territory by now.

For that, Chase was glad. It was a mating season that he hated with passion. Dragons' mating season came about once in a century and it was at that time when still single dragons started to look for their mates. Since dragon's mated for life, it was pretty important happening.

But for Chase who had been through mating season for countless of times, it was agony. During this time, many dragons became desperate and started practically stalking other unmated ones, hoping to peak their interests. Chase had high standards so all those females and few males that he had no interest to and followed him everywhere when he left his cave, trying to tempt him, where literal pain in his ass.

Finally fed up, he took into sky and flew away from his territory, leaving those vultures behind. These snowy mountains where isolated and dragons tend to avoid them for a lack of, well, everything.

So no desperate singles here, what a heaven!

Deciding to rest a little, Chase landed on snow-free ledge that was shielded with other above it, still large enough for gigantic dragon to make himself comfortable. The ledge was shadowed so due his colouration, Chase could rest undetected IF someone actually came, which was unlikely.

Lying down and resting his head on his forelegs, he absentmindly looked down to the the large gorge spreading below him. There was a small herd of mountain goats searching for a food under the snow. Skinny under their thick wool, they wouldn't be much of a meal...

As Chase started to lose interest to those creatures, goats suddenly lifted their heads, turning them around in suspicion.

Had they noticed Chase? Unlikely. He was far from them and hidden so what...

Suddenly there was snow flying everywhere as something sprang towards the goats from it's hiding place. Poor animals where startled and tried to escape but one fell as a pair of scaled feets knock it down, sinking the sharp talons through wool and flesh. Other goats run away as their fallen friend let out it's last cry before it's throat was split open.

Chase watched as the hunter folded it's wings and started devouring it's prey.

It was a dragon. Much smaller than Chase was and it was far less deadly-looking, too. This one had only two sets of horns and sharp spines only on it's head, neck and tail, leaving the back smooth.

But it was this colouration that drew Chase's attention.

The dragon was as white as the surrounding snow. The scales weren't smooth as Chase's but rigged that still shined in the sunlight. They had luminous shine on them, not iridescent that Chase had seen on some others.

On a contrast to it's pale hide, dragon had eyes coloured like rubies or the fresh blood that was staining it's teeth as it enjoyed it's meal.

Dragon was quite young, maybe only few centuries old, but clearly mature. Chase started to feel deep rumble inside his chest. Maybe this year he had found his perfect mate...

* * *

**An itch to scratch**** (Bane of Blood-universe)**

''Jack?''

Warlord couldn't understand where his mate had disappeared. The last time Chase had seen him was in the morning but it was close to evening now. He was assuming Jack was caught up with some invention of his but former mortal was not in his workshop that dragonlord had allowed him to build after Jack had moved in.

Maybe he was flying...

Since Jack been turned into a western dragon because of a revenge-seeking spirit of a ancient black dragon, now immortal teen had become addicted to flying. Jack had always loved flying and now that he didn't necessary need his heli-pack, it was even more fun. Apparently, it was absolutely thrilling to dive through the sky in high speed and open his wings just a moments before the crash. Damn adrenalin-junky...

But since there was no roars of excitement coming from outside, Jack probably wasn't flying either. Chase had been adamant that if Jack wanted to fly around in his dragonic form, he had to say close to their mountain palace because warlord didn't want hear how there had been a sighting of a mysterious animal over Tokyo or something like that. It really drew too much attention to his liking.

One of warlord's tigers came next to man and he gave the feline few scratch behind ears.

''Any signs of him?''

Tiger growled and told his master that few of the warriors had seen Jack going down into the caverns below the citadel.

Wondering just what Jack was doing there. Chase dismissed the tiger and went to look his wayvard student.

These caverns where a one big labyrinth that Chase sometimes used to trap intruders. Unlike most of the mountain, these were completely in natural state, only few torches gave light along the tunnels. Knowing these passages like a back of his own hand, Chase had no trouble to navigate.

Soon he heard noises. A loud scratching-like sound as if something was rubbed against the stone and frustrated growling. Taking the final turn, Chase met... a amusing scene.

Jack, in his draconic form, was standing next to a stone wall, leaning on it and holding his large wings up and unfolded. Whole body of white dragon was rubbing it's rib against the rock, causing that scratching-sound. A few loose scales was lying on the ground and few more drop down as Jack moved.

The look on dragon's face was such a mixture of frustration and satisfaction, that Chase couldn't hold in his chuckling. ''So this where you've been all day.''

Startled, Jack stumbled when his balance failed. He had been putting more weight on the other side of his body and rapid movement made him clumsy. ''Chase! What are you doing here?''

''I should ask from you,'' Chase said. ''But it seems pointless. You are shedding.''

White dragon frowned. ''Yeah, thanks for information. Didn't notice myself...''

''Now now, no need be like that,'' warlord smirked as he walked beside the dragon and plucked few loose scales off Jack's neck. ''But why did you came down here?''

''Hmph, didn't you say just this morning: Jack! Stop scratching yourself in my presence or something like that?''

Recalling it, Chase nodded. ''Yes, I think I did. However I merely thought it was one of your less attractive habits. If you had just said that you were itching because you were shedding your scales...''

Jack stared at the man with red reptilian eyes. ''What? You think I scratch myself all the time as a human?''

''Jack, I have seen your doing that to your posterior.''

The dragon opened his mouth to speak but decided then to say nothing.

''A wise man knows not to argue about pointless things,'' Chase said and gave his mate a scratch under his jaw, making the dragon sigh. ''Come on, a best way to deal with this is a warm bath with selected oils that help to remove the old scales.''

Relieved, Jack turned himself back to his human form, looking as Chase snapped his fingers and all the white scales tha had fallen off, vanished. ''What did you do?''

''It would be a waste to leave them,'' warlord said. ''Scales from a western dragon are valuable material used in dark arts but they are a hard to get because of a small number of dragons and for the fact that they shed rarely in the hidden places. I'm so glad that I have a source so easy to access.''

Jack gave his lover a light punch on arm. ''You ass! You better not tell me that I'm just a source of ingredients for your potions!''

Wrapping his arm across Jack's shoulder, Chase gave a quick peck on the pale lips. ''Of course not, love.''

''It better not,'' Jack mumbled as two made this way out of the labyrinth.

''Though if you happen to loose a tooth or claw, may I request that you keep those too?''

''CHASE!''

* * *

**Dress**

Chase grinned and cracked his knuckels as he stared at his adversary. Bailey only rolled his sleeves up, answering the glare the warlord-in-dragon-form gave him.

They had just about to start a Showdown that Bailey had picked out. First to make a touchdown in American football-styled game wins. Powers that created scenes for Showdown were seemingly mischievious today, for the bystanders were forced to dress according the theme.

Raimundo and Omi were put in to a large mascot suit that looked like Dojo, when the useless guardian himself was wearing coach's hat and a whistle. On the Heylin side, Wuya was a mascot too, but her costume resembled Chase's true form. The warlord didn't know should he be amused or insulted, though Wuya looked positively devastated about her fate.

But where were Spicer and the Dragon Of Fire? They were at the scene too...

''YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHO'S SICK IDEA OF A JOKE IS THIS?!''

Chase and Clay turned towards to sound with others, their jaws dropping.

On the other side of the field, across the ''mascots'' were Tohomiko and Spicer... dressed in cheerleader's outfits.

Kimiko's was mostly red, resembling their monk robes and she held red-and-white pom poms. ''Aww, come on Jack! That actually suits you!''

And Chase had to admit; female spoke the words of truth.

Jack was wearing a black leotard with short green-gold skirt. His normal red hair was magically dyed black and he had green-gold pom poms. Chase was pleased to notice how the colour scheme practically screamed his name. Good thing that Jack these days shaved his legs. Those white legs seemed to go forever...~

Jack was mortified, blushing red like a lamp in red light district as he tried to pull his skirt down as everyone stared at him.

''Woo, nice legs, Jackie!'' Raimundo yelled, cackling.

Glaring at the monk, Jack gave an international finger sign. ''Fuck you, Pedrosa! At least I'm not looking like a over-fed garden snake!''

''I just have big bones...'' Dojo mumbled, piching his scaly side.

''Ignore him, Jack. Not every guy can use cheerleaders outfit, but you seem natural,'' Kimiko comforted her enemy.

''...Really?''

''Yeah, so wipe that frown and shake those pom poms, girlfriend!''

''Uh, can we start now?'' Clay scratched his neck, feeling awkard because his comrade helped their MALE enemy to feel comfortable in FEMALE outfit .

Taking a last look at Jack, Chase returned his attention to battle that was beginning as Jack waved his pom poms, cheering for warlord.

''Yes, let us begin.''

As the game began, Chase made a mental note to get Jack a resembling outfit as that one, the original would be lost when this Showdown ended. Too bad...

* * *

**Instincts: Chase got hit by a Wu that was supposed to make their target experience what it is like to be an animal but because of his ''situation'', it actually wiped his humanity away. He can still remember things and use magic but is just mostly going with his inner instincts, without his usually pride or stuff.**

**Courtship: Yes, I have an unhealthy obsession about dragons and Chack won't spared from it...**

**An itch to scratch: Bane of Blood-verse, nothing else to say.**

**Dress: I'm actually suprised that this didn't happen in the show... in the any level.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please**

''Look, isn't she adorable?''

''...What are you aiming at?''

''Can I keep her?''

_*sigh*_ ''No.''

''I'd take good care of her!''

''I'm sure you would, but...''

''I'd feed her, brush her coat and play with her!''

''...''

''Please?''

''No.''

''Pleeeaaaassseee?''

''**No**.''

''Pretty please?''

''NO!''

''...Evil please?''

''Again: NO!''

''Please let me keep her, Jack!''

''Goddammit Chase! You already have a billion cats! Why the hell do you need more?!

''...''

''...''

''...I don't have a lynx yet.''

Throwing his hands up as a sign of giving up, Jack turned and stomped out of the room. ''FINE! Keep it! But no more new warriors for next decade or you'll be spending the nights on the couch for the next _century!''_

''Deal,'' Warlord looked briefly after his consort before returning to cuddle and petting his newest feline with a beaming smile.

* * *

**Courtship 2**

Pleased with himself, Chase beat his leathery wings steadily, making his way towards the snowy mountains after a trip to his own lair. Holding tightly on to the object in his claws, green-black dragon anxiously waited the moment he would present himself and his gift to pretty, white dragon he had seen a week ago.

Chase had spended a good deal of time observing young male while hidden before returning to his cave to pick a suitable gift for courting.

When dragons wanted to court each other, they'll give a gift for possible mate candidates. Receiver could then either accept the gift or reject it. Accepting the gift wasn't yet acceptance for mating, though. Many dragons took any gifts given to them but chosed only one of them as mate and was given a gift in return. It was pretty understandable to be greedy since the best gifts tended be riches that dragons had collected from lesser races.

Gold, silver, jewels... Their race was known for thrist for valuables. Chase too had a massive hoard of priceless treasures for all around the world so it was without a question that he had something that this lovely white-scaled hunter would want but the question was what.

It was an unwritten rule that courting dragon could give only one gift for one he/she was courting during the season. No second tries.

So Chase was spying the actions of the white male, hoping to get an clue of what this one preferred. And the luck was on his side: albino dragon had assaulted a travelling group of knights escorting a wagon of gold and weaponry. Young dragon hadn't even touched at the gold but gathered the swords of the knights and high quality spears made by dwarven blacksmiths from the wagon.

Suprised that his intended collected weapons and armor instead of valuables but pleased that at least young one was as unique in mind as in appearance, Chase had returned to dig around his own collections, looking for a suitable present.

After burying his large frame under a mountain of treasures, Chase had finally found a perfect gift: one-handed elven sword made out of mithril, ancient but still looking as it were just made. Chase couldn't remember where exactly he had got it but it didn't matter. It was beautiful yet deadly and perfect for the young male.

As Chase arrived to the mountain range and approached the cave where the white male lived, a scent of a dragon floated in to his nostrils. Golden eyes narrowed and a deep growl made his way out between the sharp teeth. This wasn't the scent of the white dragon, but someone Chase knew already...

As the mouth of the cave came in to view, a dark spot against white-covered surrounding, Chase spat few flames in hate and landed in front of the cave, hissing at the unwelcomed dragon standing there.

A black and white male dragon, smaller than Chase but little larger than the white dragon, cocked his head as green-black dragon snarled at him.

Chase swore in his mind. _Le Mime!_

He knew this male. He couldn't utter a sound, for his throat had been damaged by a knight a long time ago. Regardless of his muteness, Le Mime was quite a charmer and Chase knew many females that would have loved to receive a courting gift from him. But looks like that bastard had gotten a better prize on his sight now.

Le Mime's intention were clear as a day for him: bastard was interested in the white dragon also!

Chase couldn't do anything about it, though. Another annoying rule of the dragons was that during mating season was forbidden to kill another dragon, even if they were rivals.

Noting that Le Mime was also holding an object in his claws, Chase was slightly relieved that another dragon hadn't yet given his gift.

Just then both dragons felt an gust of wind and looked up. It was the young white dragon that they both have came for, landing on the snow and folding his wings while a half-eaten goat hanged from his teeth.

Red eyes widened as the tiniest of dragons look at the large males waiting at the mouth of his cave. Dropping his meal on the ground, albino flicked his forked tongue and cocked his head.

Le Mime arched his long neck and strode forwards, practically pushing Chase aside and earning himself an growl for his lack of manner. Sure, Le Mime had been first in here but Chase was clearly the eldest. And strongest.

Ignoring the green-black dragon, Le Mime stepped in front the white male and reached out, setting his gift on the snow.

Figuring out what these males where here for, albino looked a little uncomfortable but as Le Mime presented his offer, he seemed to perk up.

Leaning his wedge-shaped head down, blood-red eyes studied the gift but quickly he drew back frowning, letting his displeasure show through a hiss.

Now Chase could take a look at Le Mime's gift and the moment he saw it, he had difficulty to hold in a laughter.

Clearly, Le Mime had not been dedicated to his studies: his gift was a dagger yes, but it was a solid gold one with jewels imbedded in it. It was a seremonial dagger, not fit for combat and the white dragon preferred the weapons that could kill, not fancy things used for decoration!

Le Mime looked astonished as the albino didn't even touch his gift, let alone accepting it. Picking the dagger up with his teeth, he tried to offer it to the white male, asking silently him to reconsider. But all he got was a slash of claws across his snout, barely drawing blood but enough to make it clear that he had blew his change.

Devastated, Le Mime had no choice but to took of, leaving now only one more suitor to try his luck.

White dragon turned towards the largest one, letting out an enthustiactic shrill.

Not needed to be told twice, Chase set his gift on the ground and took several steps back, giving another space.

Now the albino was intrigued. He walked around the sword, assessing it from every angle. Sniffing it, poking the metal with the tip of his claw and getting a tiny wound from the blade at his toe, peering at his own reflection on it's cleaming surface.

It was rather amusing to Chase but he stayed silent, not wanting to make any mistakes. Younger one seemed to want to test every little thing about the sword.

Finally the albino took few steps back and Chase was nervous because he hadn't picked the blade off the ground, but golden eyes widened as the white dragon drew a breath and unleashed a jetstream of flames directly upon the weapon.

After flames died out, the snow had melted and the ground beneath was charred to black but the sword still shined as brightly as ever.

White dragon let out an happy roar and picked the sword up with his teeth before making his way into the cave, leaving Chase standing outside.

Letting out the breath he hadn't noticed been holding, Chase melted the snow off the ground with his breath and laid down on the revealed rocky surface. Well, he had accepted Chase's gift, but it was still unsure if the white male accepted him as a mate.

Deciding that it was better to get some sleep now, Chase closed his eyes. After all, he had had a long flight...

It was later that Chase woke up at someone nudging him. Upon opening, the golden eyes met with blood-red ones, latter looking at him amusedly. Noting how the night had fallen, Chase lifted his head and looked at the white dragon, his rigged scales gleaming in the moonlight. Truly, the little one was the most beautiful dragon Chase had ever seen. But why had he woken him up...?

Albino dragon nudged something on the ground towards him and looked down as something metallic brushed against his foreleg.

On the ground next to him, was a bronze-coloured spear. It had wicked blades at the both ends, pointing at opposite directions and reddish handle. It was a weapon that humans in the easter lands used. Chase looked at it and found himself liking it. It had something that spoke to him.

Looking back up at the white male, Chase let out an soft growling. Does this mean...?

White dragon smiled and laid down on the ground next to the larger dragon, bringing their sides together and Chase lifted his wing, laying it the protectively over the smaller beast, before rubbing his snout against the white one.

Albino nuzzled back and bended his neck then to pick up the goat carcass from the earlier, offering it to Chase.

Hungry, Chase accepted it and started to tear the meat as the albino lowered his on to the grond, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

As he ate, Chase felt the name float through his mind.

_Jack_

Glancing at his new, now fast asleep companion, Chase let out an purr.

Jack. His mate.

* * *

**Temptation 2**

_''Come on, Kim! Do we have to?'' Rai moaned. ''Guy is soooo boring! Only going about his robots 'n stuff...''_

_''For once, I must agree with Raimundo,'' Omi nodded as he crossed his tiny arms. ''It is difficult to train when Jack Spicer is around; he is very distracting.''_

_''Would be easier if the fella sparred with us but he's slimmer than a hay pole.''_

_Jack peered around the corner, listening as they talked about him while hanging out at the edge of their training field. He really hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when you hear your name mentioned, curiosity may prove to be a tough opponent._

_But now he started to feel awful. They were friends, right? So why did they seem to talk about Jack like...?_

_Like Chase Young had told they would._

_Kimiko sighed, running a hand through her neon-green hair. ''Look guys, I know Jack isn't easy to be around with, but come on! We are the GOOD guys!''_

_Rai snorted. ''So we have to play babysitters?''_

_''It's not like that,'' Kimiko answered. ''Jack's got it rough. His parent's don't really care and he's horrible when it comes to socializing with people. I feel sorry for him and I want to help. Give a guy little support.''_

_Kimiko could have easily slapped Jack in face with how he jolted, disbelieving what she just said. That...couldn't be true! They were friends! She had even say so once when Jack mentioned it!_

_Omi smiled. ''You have a big heart Kimiko. Full of compassion. It compensates with the lack of your upper body strength.''_

_''Excuse me?!''_

_While the duo bickered and other two males laughed, Jack noticed how hard he was squeezing his fists._

_Sorry?! She was feeling sorry for him?!_

_Jack grit his teeth. I don't need it! I don't need her pity!_

_ As the anger replaced the hurt, Jack couldn't help but to recall what the immortal warlord had said..._

_**''They are warriors, you are not.''**_

_So what he wasn't? So what if his parents were assholes?! So what if he sucked at talking people?! He was still a normal person! Not some charity-thing!_

_Was... was he really so unlikable to be around?_

_Blinking the tears away, Jack backed up and left. He couldn't stand being near them right now._

That was a few weeks ago.

After that, the suspicion had grown in Jack and he had decided to approached this as if it were a problem in his robots.

Doing tests and analyzing.

When he met monks again, Kimiko had asked not-so-subtly if his parent's were coming home for Jack's birthday when goth was asking their dragon guardian just how old he actually was. Jack wasn't lying entirely when he said that they had informed that something had come up. In reality, they didn't even remember his birthday, haven't remembered it for years.

But the reaction from the monks was something that Jack would have missed if he wasn't looking for that. Kimiko glanced around her comrades and jabbed Rai to the ribs with elbow, causing their leader to cough and ask if Jack could give some technical hints for their training equipment.

Yeah, not subtle at all. But Jack would have been blind to that earlier.

The more he looked, more he saw it. And more he grew bitter towards them.

And as the gate had been damaged, the crack only grew bigger.

And more tempting Chase Young's offer grew.

Though Jack couldn't really believe that the man was sincere in his promises, so far he had spoken true to Jack. They were bitter words but at least the man hadn't sugar-coated them.

Rational part of him told that Chase should not be trusted, the man was practically the evil personificated.

But the rest...

If Chase's words were trickery, meant only to cause distrust, what would he accomplish for tearing Jack's and the monk's bond apart?

Jack wasn't one of the Xiaolin Dragons nor did he have any mystical abilities that could help in the fight. Loosing him would not affect much to monks, since they really didn't care much of Jack anyway. There were several Heylin who were better use for him though Chase also didn't seem like he needed any help in his plans, less any mechanical one.

So would it be more logical if the warlord would break the ties between monks. Then he would gain advantage from it.

Or was he just messing with people because he fucking _could?_

Those things kept Jack confused when Dojo slithered out in afternoon when Jack was in the Temple grounds, yelling about new Wu. So Jack found himself in the back of the dragon as the group approached thick tropical forest.

Apparently, this Wu was something important because the monks scattered immediatly to look for it, Kimiko yelling Jack to look out for the Wu.

Not really bothering with it, goth only wondered around, occupied in his thoughts.

The forest was humid and Jack cursed for wearing his trench coat. Black leather was NOT made for these kind of places!

Avoiding large plant that looked like a Venus Fly Trap capable to snatch up a grown man, genius noticed something glimmering among a fallen tree. Circling around it, Jack found a metallic object imbedded into the trunk. It had two handles on the each side and was shaped like a bird's head with a covered lens in the middle.

Curious, Jack pulled his Swiss Army Knife (self-made, thank you very much) and started to pry the thing out of the wood. It wasn't really hard and soon the apparatus was loose.

Turning it around, Jack wondered if this was the Wu they came for when...

''Well well, if it isn't the monk's little pet?''

Flinching, Jack turned around and swore.

_Shit._

Wuya.

The Heylin witch was sneering at him, standing next to Chase Young and few of his cat warriors.

_Shitshit!_

Sure, Wuya was annoying hag, but that hag could beat Jack into a bloody pulp instantly... And Chase...

Well, Jack really couldn't say anything, only feeling slightly uncomfortable with how the immortal was looking at him, his face not giving away anything.

Since that day he had not seen a glimpse of the warlord and now standing before him brought the memories of how the man had kissed him.

**_''And I would cherish you to the ends of time and beyond.''  
_**

_Okay, bad timing start to swoon over evil men, Jack!_

Backing up, Jack gulped as Wuya grinned and approached. ''You seem to have an annoying habit of getting in the way, boy. But I'll let it pass if you would be so kind and hand me my Shen Gong Wu.''

''_Your_ Wu?'' came from the warlord and Wuya quickly corrected herself.

''Uh... O_urs_, of course!''

Jack rolled his eyes at Wuya's sweet talking. Ugh, that was disgusting...

Catching teen's action, the witch snarled. ''Anyway, hand it over kid, unless you want to die!''

''Now that's really not a way a lady should talk,'' Clay's voice rang out as the monks rushed in, Dojo hanging on cowboy's hat and hiding behind the rim as he saw the warlord.

Omi took a defensive stance between the Heylins and Jack. ''Chase Young! Wuya! You shall not have this Shen Gong Wu! Nor shall you harm Jack Spicer!''

Chase's cats growled when Rai joined his tiny fellow warrior as Kimiko came up to Jack with Clay.

''Nice job, Jack!'' Kimiko cheered. ''You found the Eagle Scope!''

''The what now?'' Looking between the Wu and female monk, Jack asked.

''The Eagle Scope,'' Dojo said from the top of Clay's head. ''It's the manipulation Wu. Good thing you got it before the baddies, kiddo.''

''Yes! We can use it with it's sister Wu the Fountain of Hui and discover how to defeat the evil once and for all!'' Omi shouted enthustically.

''And that is exactly why WE should have it!'' Wuya snarled.

Jack stood shocked. He knew about the Fountain of Hui but... ''D-defeat...?''

''Yep! No more Heylin! No more Wuya or Chase Young!'' Kimiko smiled and attempted to give give Jack a hug.

But suddenly Jack stepped out of her reach, backing away from the monks, tightening his hold of the Wu.

That caught the attention of everybody.

''...Jack?'' Kimiko asked. ''What's wrong?''

_What's wrong?_ Wasn't that the million dollar question? Honestly, Jack couldn't give an answer to that, he only knew that the very idea of what was just said made his stomach turn.

_No more Chase...?_

Trembling slightly, Jack swallowed when that tiny thought ran across his mind and his genius mind started to piece things together. Odd feelings and thoughts...

Shit, when the hell had _THAT_ happened?!

When... when he had fallen for Chase Young...?

Looking up at the confused monks, Jack felt only the familiar resentment towards them, the same that had grown over the weeks.

And then he looked at the Heylins.

Wuya he really didn't give a shit about, but Chase...

As he met warlord's golden eyes, something in man's gaze shifted and goth could swear he saw a ghost of smirk in his face.

''Come on, Jack; what's going on? You are freaking us out here...'' Kimiko's voice broke the eye contact and red eyes looked at the Japanese girl, then down at the Eagle Scope in his hand.

If this was what they needed for destroying the evil... Then his answer was clear.

''No.''

Silence rang after that word. The silence that Raimundo was first to break.'' ''No?'' Just what the heck was that supposed to mean?''

''Just what I said: NO,'' Jack answered while shifting the Eagle Scope to hold it with both hands against his chest, signaling that he was not going to relinquish it. The meaning that wasn't lost to the warriors who were trained to read the body language.

''Jack, just what are you doing?'' Kimiko asked, stepping forward. ''We need that Wu so we can liberate the world of evil.''

Taking the step back and glaring at the girl, goth answered. ''And that is exactly why I am NOT giving this to you.''

''What the hell?!'' Rai yelled and abandoned his place in front of the villains. ''Are you betraying us?!''

Kimiko hushed him. ''Rai, calm down,'' she then turned back. ''Why are you acting like this? We are your friends Jack! The good guys...''

Her speech was cut off when Jack laughed out bitterly. ''_Friends? _So _now_ we are friends? Are we past the ''Oh, let's feel sorry for Jack cause his life sucks and let him hang around because of it''-phase? So what's the joke this time, hmm?''

''W-what are you...''

''Save it, Tohomiko! I know! I know that you just feel sorry for a little Jack and act like some saint trying to make him feel better!''

''I... I just wanted to help!''

''Help? HELP?! Who the fuck said that I need your help?! All I wanted was a friend! I thought you were one but guess what? You just a back-stabbing slut who doesn't even have a courage to say what she thinks about me to my face!''

She couldn't say anything because what Jack was shouting was true, no matter how she tried to make it seem otherway.

Wuya muttered to Chase. ''Now, this went strange really fast.''

Heylin witch missed how the warlord grew more and more pleased with each passing moment.

''You make me sick! Everyone of you!'' Jack snarled to the monks. ''So it really makes it easy to do THIS!''

He pulled his arm back and tossed the Eagle Scope, sending it straight towards it's target, causing monks to shout in horror.

Lifting his arm, Chase caught the Wu with ease, smiling wickedly as Wuya gaped.

''No!'' Rai yelled and rushed towards the goth, raising and swinging his fist. ''You fucking traitor!''

Though aimed at his face, the punch that would have broken bones never came. Not realizing he had closed his eyes before opening them, Jack found himself staring at broad, armored back with long, dark hair hanging over it.

Chase had come between him and the Dragon of the Wind, stopping the punch with only one hand, gripping teen's fist and judging from the pain in Rai's face along with sound of cracking, warlord was applying quite a bit of force. Finally flinging the Dragon several feet away into the tree, causing his companions to rush for his aid, Chase turned around towards Jack.

Still holding the Wu in hand, immortal took hold of Jack's chin and tilted it up. A blush spread to goth's cheeks, making Chase to grin and leaning down until their foreheads touched.

''Your answer?''

Shivering at the tone, Jack knew his answer now. No matter if he was burned with this, there was no other one he could give.

''I'll come with you.''

Pleased, Chase gave a kiss to the human in his arms, much for the shock of the monks and Wuya. ''Let us return home then.''

Calling upon his magic, Chase teleported Jack and his cats back to The Land of Nowhere, while feeling generous and taking Wuya along, leaving the monks to care for their injured leader and wounded pride.

Jack himself didn't look back. Not even once.

* * *

**Deal**

Finally. All was ready.

Wealthy business man looked at the moon through to large window in his study. Or rather were it should have been.

It was the last new moon of the year, near midnight.

Chase Young was rich and powerful man, having inherited everything from his parents without any other relatives and then gaining even more wealth in antique business. Though with money came power, he was still yet satisfied.

Why to work hard if you lose everything when you die? Do you leave them for your children?

Chase scoffed. He had no desire for children who would gain the fruits of his hard work upon his death and waste them.

He was selfish man and possesive one. So if he could not take his fortunes with him when his time came... He simply had to remain here.

So, what he wanted was the eternal life.

That is why Chase had spended years for studying black magic since human means could not grant him his desire. After yaers of studying he had finally found the solution.

For what a better way to avoid death than to make a deal with the one who brought it.

The Grim Reaper.

The ritual for summoning the personification of death was complex, but it was possible to do; there were records for successfull summonings. The problem was that you had to very careful how to word your contract or the Death will twist it and in the best scenario you are left with nothing, in the worst you lose your soul on the spot.

Chase was confident in his negotiation skills and so had done everything required, checking all the components several times.

As the clock neared the midnight, Chase walked in front of the chalk circle drawn on the floor. Crow placed on the cage in the center let out a shriek, not appreciating that it's feathers were covered in human blood.

A minute to the midnight, Chase drew breath and started to recite well-practised words. As the forgotten language rolled from his mouth, the very atmosphere grew darker along each second. Just as clock struck the twelve and last word died out, all the light bled from world around. Candleflames died and the crow ceased it's shrieking.

For moment everything was silent. And dark.

''Oh come on! Really? And just as I was going to take a bath!''

The lights flickered back to life and time once again run forward. Chase blinked his eyes as the sudden light momentarily blinded him. When he got his sight back, he immediatly focused at the center of the circle, his eyes widening.

The figure was dressed in black hooded robe and was wielding a scythe, yes... But that's where what Chase was expecting ended.

Creature was shorter than him and the face that looked at the mortal man was not that of a skeleton like many illustration showed. Young man's face (more like a teenager's) showed under the black hood, skin pale as snow or bone and eyes red as fresh blood. A frown was upon it's (his?) face.

''Done staring there?'' new arrival asked irritated.

Remembering his manners, for texts said to be polite with the Death, Chase cleared his throat. ''My name is Chase Young...''

''Oh cut the formality crap, will you?'' Reaper interrupted. ''Look: it's late, I'm not in mood for this and really want to get to my warm bath, so just spill what do you want? To know how much time you have left? To say something for dead love one?''

Chase was silent. This... was not at all what he was expecting, but... ''I want an eternal life.''

Reaction of the Reaper was unexpected, too. Facepalming, he moaned. ''Fuck, not one of you guys?! Why the hell I'm always stuck with this kind of shit?! Others get it much easier...''

''Others?''

Looking at the mortal, Reaper scoffed. ''You really think that there's only one us in existence? Hmph, with rate of people kicking the bucket during wars or pandemics, no one could handle that amount of souls alone.''

''I feel like I really need to clarify something,'' Chase said. ''I probably should have asked this right away: you are the Grim Reaper, right?''

Red eyes stared at him. ''No, I'm the fucking Tooth Fairy. Of course I am the Grim Reaper! You're lucky you are hot because if you're that dense then it'll be your only good quality...''

Feeling slightly insulted, Chase snapped. ''Pardon me, but you're not anything like I was expecting from the Death itself.''

''Well, how many Grim Reapers have you met, mate? What am I supposed to look like?''

''...Touché. But illustrations always depict...''

''A tall skeletal being in dark robes with a scythe, I know. That's my dad.''

''Your... dad?''

''Yep. He's the first ever. The Head Reaper. Scary as hell. It's kinda complicated but there are many Grim Reapers, all carrying out the soul harvesting, etc. We are all his kids since he created us when the work came too much for one.''

''...That is actually understandable.''

''Glad you think so,'' Reaper smirked, before looking around and kneeling next to birdcage, poking the now dead crow with blunt end of his scythe. A sphere of purple light floated out from the bird and Reaper snatched it in his hand and blew on it, causing the sphere to evaporate.

This done, he walked around the room and hopped to sit on the Chase's desk, resting the scythe on his lap and taking out an hourglass from his robes, peering at it. ''So eternal life, huh? What's the rush? Looks like you got a plenty time to go on. Or do you like living dangerously?

Though not liking how this creature just waltzed around his home, Chase was glad that they got into actual reason for all of this. To the window, man looked at the moonless sky. ''I merely do not wish to die. Then all the work I've done to get into this point would be for naught.''

''So you're possessive as hell, then?'' Grinning how his use of language eraned him glare from the mortal. ''Okay, you want the eternal life, fine. Give me the souls of your whole kin and we're settled.''

Chase turned to look at the Reaper, confused. ''I beg your pardon?''

''That's how this goes. To live forever, you must to sacrifice all the other's that share the same blood as you. An exchange.''

''...Impossible.''

Reaper tilted his head. ''Huh?''

''I do not have any living relatives,'' Chase said.

''...You are joking right?''

''...''

When mortal did not answer, Reaper snapped his fingers and a scroll emerged from the thin air. It rolled open in front of Reaper by itself and was suspended in the air as Reaper scanned through the line, mumbling. ''No... That's gone... And that... That too...''

After a while, Reaper huffed and made the scroll disappear with another snap. He pushed his hood down and ran pale fingers through red hair that was revealed. ''Well, looks like you were right. You are the only one in still kicking.'' Reaper picked his scythe and hopped down from the desk. ''That's it, then. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye if we don't happen to meet when you die.''

''Wait!'' Chase shouted. ''What do you mean by that?''

Looking over his shoulder, Reaper answered. ''Since there's no-one to be taken in exchange, I can't grant you immortality. So I'll be off.''

''What about a contract?''

That made Reaper to froze. ''No.''

Chase frowned and walked in front of the spirit. ''There are documents that mortal can make a contract with the Grim Reaper. Do not try to deny it.''

''So what?'' Reaper narrowed his red eyes. ''I don't HAVE to make a contract with you if I don't WANT to.''

''I performed the summon, didn't I?''

''A marvelous deed, true,'' spirit scoffed. ''But it just that: a summon. It does not force me to make contracts. If you had family, I could have granted you the immortality. It's easiest for both sides. But since that's not the case; you're out of a luck.''

Business man glared and grabbed the pale wrist that was not holding the scythe. ''If you do not agree to it...''

''Watch your mouth, mortal,'' Reaper hissed, raising his scythe. ''I don't need to wait for the time of your death to reap your soul.''

Recognizing a threath, human let the spirit's hand go. ''Fine, go. I just wait for another year. If there truly are several Grim Reapers, most likely I summon someone who agrees to a contract.''

Reaper laughed. ''Sorry to burst your bubble but you won't. This ritual can be done only once in a mortal's lifetime, so unless you get someone else to do it and the contract for you...''

As the meaning dawned on man's face, Reaper chuckled. ''Guess no-one saw it important to write THAT one down, huh?''

Realizing that this Reaper was his ONLY change, Chase switched his tactics once again. ''Why is the contract so unappealing option for you, Reaper? What are you afraid of?''

Spirit's amusement vanished and he snarled. ''I said watch your mouth! I don't fear anything!''

''Really now? Your reaction tells me otherwise,'' mortal grinned as Reaper gripped his scythe.

''One more word, Chase Young and I'll send you straight to the darkness of the Void and believe me: the Hell would be a paradise compared to that!''

''Let us not get so hostile,'' at that Reaper snorted. ''I do apologies for my rash behaviour. This is a matter of great importance for me and if you truly are my only change, I would like to know exactly you would deny this.''

Deciding to calm down, for he had always been scolded for his hotheadness, Reaper sighed. ''Fine. This has nothing to do with you. I simply do not want to make contracts.''

''At all?''

''Well, I've have made only one contract during my existence. Long story short: I was an idiot and mortal was sneaky. He managed to word the contract in a way that turned very badly on me,'' at that Reaper suddenly fell silent and watched the human.

Chase felt slightly uneasy with a way Reaper was staring at him, as of assessing him. ''And just why are you staring at me, Reaper?''

''Just wondering...'' spirit mumbled. ''The way you casted the summon gave away that you're pretty skilled sorcerer, not like those amateurs who usually practise dark arts these days.''

Man huffed at the 'pretty skilled' comment. ''I have practiced them for my whole life and I do know that there has been at least one powerful warlock in my family, so it runs in the blood.''

''Still, an unusual hobby for a business man,'' death spirit pointed out.

''Some might say that about my Martial Art skills, too,'' Chase mumbled and sat down on comfy chair near the roaring fireplace, wondering just how the direction of the conversation had shifted again.

Reaper seemed interested on that comment, though. ''Martial Arts? You are a fighter?''

Pointing at the large wooden case with glass doors, human scoffed while . ''I'll have you know that I'm the reigning world champion of Tai Chi for twelve consecutive years. And an master in several other styles.''

Dark robed spirit looked at the several trophies in the case, all of them confirming man's words. Tapping at the chin, Reaper was in deep thought, muttering. ''...maybe...'' Turning back towards the man, Reaper suddenly smirked. ''Chase Young, I will make a contract with you.''

Chase, who had just gotten a glass of scotch and was in the progress of swallowing, choked on the drink. Coughing the liquid out of his lungs, man stared shocked at the spirit.

''...What? Just a while ago you were against it!''

''That was before I knew about your skills in combat and in magic.''

Sighing, Chase placed his glass on the side table. ''Reaper, you better get your story straight.''

''Oh right, sorry. I mean that I'll grant you eternal life if you kill one particular man for me.

Mortal and Spirit of Death stared at each other for awhile before human spoke. ''You, the Grim Reaper who just now said that he could kill me at any moment, want that I kill a man for you. Forgive my language but; what the fuck are you talking about?''

Reaper grinned sheepishly. ''Um... You see... There is one person that I can not kill myself, by any means. But another human can. The problem is that he's powerful warlock and your everyday human can't do it. But you might. So that is my offer: kill him so I can finally claim his soul and you'll have your immortality.''

Now, they were making progess! Reaper seemed desperate to get this man killed if he was willing to make a deal now. ''I will not agree on anything without knowing all the details. So start talking.''

''There's not anymore to it,'' Reaper said.

''Do not try that with me,'' Chase smirked. ''I can see through your bluff. Details.''

''grrr...Fine,'' spirit growled. ''He is the one I made my first and only contract about eternal life. Hannibal Roy Bean. Like I said I was an idiot and he managed to twist it so that now neither me or any Grim Reaper can touch him. Not even father. Even if Reaper grants immortality, he can't touch that human's soul anymore but another Reaper can. That is what we never tell. Humans don't really seem to crasp the idea of multiple Grim Reapers so it is easy to trick them. We try to avoid giving immortality if we can or at least undo it later. It creates an assload of paperwork if a soul suddenly becomes eternal...''

Sighing, he continued. ''That asshole managed to get me tell that and suprise! Untouchable soul! Dad was furious...''

''Yet, you are telling this to me now.''

''Because Bean did manage to get this untouchable-status BEFORE fufilling his share on the contract due my mistake. If I had not blew it, I could have reaped his soul the moment he didn't keep his part. If you agree to kill him, I will grant you immortality but only AFTER Bean is dead.''

Chase steeped his fingers and closed his eyes, weighing his options. ''Very well, I agree. I'll kill this man but I want the same that he got: you or any other Reaper can not claim my life, not even your father. Plus not only immortality, I want to remain at the age I currently am.''

Gritting his teeth, Reaper seethed. Damn, now this man started to bargain! ''Fine, but you have a time limit. Bean has to be dead within six months exactly, or the deal is off!''

''You only need to point him to me, that is all.''

''Sorry, but I can't,'' Reaper denied. ''Since he is out of Death's reach, I can't tell where he is in the world. Plus he's a warlock. You need find him yourself.''

Chase stood up and walked before the spirit. ''Then I demand that you make me immortal now.''

''Yeah, right!'' Reaper laughed. ''And you vanish just like him! In your dreams!''

''I am a man of my word,'' Chase proclaimed. ''But if it eases your mind, how about this: grant me immortality now but make it so that none of your kind can touch me after I've killed Bean. If I have not done it within six months, you can have one of your siblings to claim my soul because of unmet conditions.''

''...Alright, that I can agree with: 'normal' immortality and kept age now, total immortality along with age when Bean is dead. Time limit six months starting today. If you fail, I'll call one of my brothers to kill you. But,'' Reaper hold up his finger. ''I will stay here with you, making sure that you don't try any funny business and that the time limit is kept. Plus I want to be in there while Bean draws his final breath. He's got a one-way ticket to the Void waiting and it's a long overdue.''

''And how I am supposed to explain a sudden young man in my home without it damaging my reputation?'' Chase crossed his arms.

''I'll cast a spell that only you can see me and that if we happen to talk when someone's around, they think nothing of it if they see you talking to a thin air.''

''As long as you respect my rules and behave.''

''Tch, really? Fine I give my word to behave.''

''Make no mistake, Reaper: I do not trust your word. I would have not gotten to this point if I'd do things like that.''

''And yet you wanted me to believe you gave YOUR word. You got issues,'' Reaper grinned. ''Fine, do we have an agreement? Since you're so doubtful, you can put the terms on paper. Usually I'd do it with magic but in this case you do it. Once we have signed it with our blood, it will be irreversible.''

Chase nodded and went to his desk. ''Very well. Let us do it rigth away.''

It took nearly an hour as mortal and spirit argued and made sure that other would not add or remove anything that would be in their benefit. But finally the terms were on the paper. Chase watched as Reaper read it before nodding. ''Ok, that's fine by me.''

''As it is for me also,'' Chase said. ''Now, you mentioned signing?''

''Yep. We both draw a drop of your blood from the wound made with scythe and drop it on the paper. Signatures will form and the contract is on the effect and can not be terminated. Last change to back out?''

Human snorted. ''Get your scythe, Grim Reaper.''

Reaper's weapon was sharper than anything Chase had seen before. It only took a feather-light touch to pierce his skin and seen a crimson drop fell on the paper and disappeared, only to emerge as his own signature. Then the spirit did the same, only his blood was pitch-black. Reaper's name appeared like Chase's.

Reading the name, Chase glanced at the Reaper. ''Jack Spicer?''

'Jack' smirked. ''You think we are all just 'Grim Reapers'?''

''I see,'' human chuclkled. ''So how is it that I become immortal?''

Giving the man a dark grin, 'Jack' pulled his hood back up, covering the red hair. ''Just stand in there. This is quite quickly over...'' He lifted his scythe. ''...but it may hurt a bit.''

That was all Chase got before the scythe was plunged through his chest, piercing his heart.

* * *

**Good grief, this took long! Not helping that my neck hurts like a bitch and it's almost +30 degrees Celsius outside without barely any breeze! I am overweighted! Me and heat don't mix well! Plus I need a shower...  
**

**I hope this keeps you guys satisfied for some time. In few days I'll graduate and almost immediatly new job starts so my writing time will dimish to non-existant. I'll try to be more active drawer, maybe drawing some scenes from my fics. A link to my current deviantart-account is on my bio, check it out. **

**Plus if anyone wants to draw fan art of my stories, be my guest! Only give link either in here with pm or in the deviantart.**

**Sorry for possible errors, they will be corrected.**

**Please: *cough*CrazyCatLadyChase*cough**

**Courtship 2: Sorry Le Mime! I had get someone on this role! I don't hate you! And yes, the weapon Jack gave him is the one Chase uses in the XS. Guandao, kwan-dao... it has many names.**

**Temptation 2: Long, oh so long... Jack's feelings and thinking changes rapidly because he's so confused! He tossing the Eagle Scope to Chase was the first thing I came up in this wholy story! 3 I'm mean to monks because I can. And because I'm on the S.S Chack sailing on the Heylin Sea. Sorry monks, but baddies rule!**

**Deal: This I came up with when I saw a funny animation of the Grim Reaper trick-or-treating on the Youtube and thought ''Hey, what if Jack's a Grim Reaper and Chase human...'' I'll give imaginary Chack-cookies for those who find the quote from a videogame in this fic and can tell me the name of that game in reviews!**


End file.
